1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal processing and, more specifically, a signal slicer with large input common mode range.
2. Description of the Related Art
A comparator is a circuit, such as a differential amplifier, that compares two inputs and produces an output that is a function of the result of the comparison. A slicer is a type of comparator which converts an analog input signal into a rail-to-rail or digital output signal.
The slicer may incorporate a threshold detection mechanism to generate a digital high or low output signal when the value of the input signal corresponds to a high or low threshold value. A conventional differential slicer generates a high or low output signal based on the zero crossing of the differential input signal.
A conventional slicer may incorporate a self-biasing resistor and an AC coupling capacitor. The capacitor removes the DC component of the input signal, and the self-biasing property of the inverter adjusts the DC level of the input signal to a level that causes the output of the inverter to switch when the input signal is at the appropriate level.
Traditionally, a slicer may require relatively large capacitors and resistors, and may not efficiently process low frequency signals. Therefore, there is a need for enhanced slicing circuits.